The Best Defense (Survive)
"The Best Defense" is the fourteenth episode of the third Season and thirty-second overall in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. It premiered on December 9, 2018 at 10:00 p.m. on FOX and AMC. Plot In a flashback, Andrea and Michonne warm themselves by a campfire. Andrea asks Michonne about Mike and Terry. "They deserved what they got," Michonne says. "They weren't human to begin with." In present-day Woodbury, The Governor bolts the pets' chains to a pair of steel posts in the interrogation room. He smiles to himself as he tests their reach. Meanwhile, Alice and Bob watch as Sam, a Woodburian, loads a stockpile of guns onto a truck. "I thought there was a deal on the table," Alice says. "I'm sure it's just a precaution," Bob replies. Back in the interrogation room, The Governor lays out implements of torture on a table, beside an old dental exam chair. Bob urges him to reconsider his plans for Michonne, but The Governor insists on avenging Penny. "It's all that matters," says The Governor. Later, Bob divulges to Alice that The Governor will kill everyone at the prison whether or not he gets Michonne. He takes Alicia to the second level of the interrogation building and shows her The Governor's torture chamber through a louvered opening in the wall. The Governor then enters the chamber. Alicia aims her gun at him, but Bob wrenches it away. "I knew Philip before he became The Governor," Bob says later. "That man still exists." Alice declares she's leaving to warn Rick. Bruce stops Alice on the street, and tells her to relinquish her gun, per The Governor's orders. The Governor approaches, and explains that he wants to protect Alice from the violence. He asks her to accompany him to the rendezvous with Rick the next day, and she agrees. Afterward, Alice approaches Tyreese and Sasha as they're guarding the wall. She attempts to trick them into leaving their post, but they refuse. Alice then confesses that she's leaving Woodbury. "The Governor is not what he seems to be," she warns before fleeing. The Governor interrogates Tyreese and Sasha about Alice's escape. "This isn't a prison camp, is it?" Tyreese asks. The Governor reassures them, saying he's merely concerned for Alice's safety. After the meeting, Bob implores The Governor to let Alice go. The Governor realizes that Bob disclosed the ambush plan to Alice, and slams Bob against a wall. Meanwhile, Alice sprints down the road to the prison. Back in Woodbury, Allen yells at Tyreese for jeopardizing their standing with The Governor. They argue over the past: Allen blames Tyreese for emasculating him in front of his family. Martinez rounds them up for a task. Alice ducks into the forest as The Governor's truck approaches. While she hides, a group of walkers attack, but she manages to kill them with her knife. Bruce brings Tyreese's group to the walker pit and asks for help rounding up the dead. Tyreese refuses to participate in a plan that involves feeding people to biters. He offers to leave Woodbury, but Allen intervenes and they fight. He claims that Tyreese always made him look weak, in front of his wife, Donna and sons. They get into a brawl, Ben tries to stop him, but Tyreese is able to easily pin him to the ground and hold Allen over the walker pit. Allen yells "Come on! Do it!", and with Sasha's pleas, Tyreese pulls him away from the walkers. Meanwhile, The Governor tracks down Alice in his truck and chases her across a field. She flees to an abandoned warehouse. The Governor finds the warehouse and stalks Alice inside. "Come back to Woodbury," he says. "We need you." Eventually, he corners her at the door to a stairwell. She opens the door and slips behind it, releasing a herd of walkers on The Governor. She escapes as The Governor's screams echo behind her. In the middle of the night, an unknown person douses the pit walkers in gasoline and lights them on fire. On the prison. Rick sees a young woman crawling on the prison outskirts. Rick leaves the prison and walks up to help the woman: It's Alice, alive and well, and clearly hardened by her escape. The next morning, Sam arrives at the pit and finds the scorched walkers. The Governor returns to Woodbury in his truck and tells Bruce and Gabe that Alice is still on the loose. Gabriel reports on the burned walkers, and his suspicion that Tyreese is responsible. The Governor tells Tyreese, Noah and Sasha that the pit walkers were just a scare tactic and were never intended to kill people. Tyreese apologizes for being difficult. The Governor asks where Tyreese found the gasoline. "Come again?" Tyreese asks, confused. The Governor tells them to forget about it. Later, The Governor runs into Bob on the street. "It's a real shame about the pits," says Bob. "I hope you find out who did it." "Already have," The Governor replies, eyeing Bob. Carl visits Alice's infirmary and introduces himself. She says that she's seen him already, but, she hasn't quite yet learned the names of everybody. Carl says he has a headache. He asks what she's reading. "Oh, uh, medical books. Stuff about delivering babies." Alice gives Carl a jar of aspirin for his headache. Carl then asks her if she really thinks they can win the war against Woodbury, however, with everything she has witnessed, Alice is unsure if they can. Deaths *None Credits Co-Stars *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee (Does not appear) Uncredited *Unknown as Andre Anthony *Adelaide and Eliza Cornwell as Judith Grimes Trivia *First appearance of Sam